


Missing scene – Reine Definitonssache?

by nipfel



Series: Postkartengrüße aus Münster [6]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Reine Definitionssache?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nipfel/pseuds/nipfel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dies ist eine Missing scene zu meinem Mehrteiler "Reine Definitionssache?", denn vielleicht hat sich der ein oder andere bereits gefragt, wie denn ein Gespräch zwischen Boerne und Alberich ausgesehen hätte, in dem Boerne ihr seine Verliebtheit (in Thiel) gestehen würde.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Missing scene – Reine Definitonssache?

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist eine Missing scene zu meinem Mehrteiler "Reine Definitionssache?", denn vielleicht hat sich der ein oder andere bereits gefragt, wie denn ein Gespräch zwischen Boerne und Alberich ausgesehen hätte, in dem Boerne ihr seine Verliebtheit (in Thiel) gestehen würde.

„Chef, mir ist da etwas Bemerkenswertes aufgefallen, allerdings kann ich mir keinen Reim darauf machen. Könnten Sie mir dabei behilflich sein?“, wandte sich Silke Haller an Boerne.  
Bei seinem Ehrgeiz gepackt antwortete dieser prompt: „So, aber sicher doch. Wo liegt denn Ihr Problemchen?“  
„Hauptkommissar Thiel lässt sich sowohl hier im Institut als auch am Tatort von Nadeshda vertreten“, erläuterte Silke lächelnd, gab Ihrem Chef aber keine Möglichkeit zur Reaktion. „Viel interessanter ist aber, dass Sie, seitdem Thiel wegbleibt, auffallend schlechte Laune haben – schon Tage lang! Also dann, ich bin auf Ihre Erklärung gespannt!“, sagte sie und sah Boerne herausfordernd an.


End file.
